


ONE SHOT - Adam and Kim - Burzek Baby

by ChiHard



Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHard/pseuds/ChiHard
Summary: A one-shot about kim being pregnant*WARNING MISCARRIAGE MENTIONED*
Relationships: Burzek - Relationship, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789906
Kudos: 4





	ONE SHOT - Adam and Kim - Burzek Baby

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @ssierra_is_awesomee on instagram

Kim POV

Doctor: I'm sorry to inform you but we couldn't find a heartbeat on you baby, once again I am sorry

My world went dark all I could do was cry and cry and cry. Adam had tears flooding down his face too as he walked over to me. I wanted to fight him of and just sit in my own pile of misery. How did this happen? How is my baby gone? She was going to be so perfect. I couldn't think much more. All I wanted to do was to meet our baby, our child. I closed my eyes to cry more and turned myself into a ball in the corner. All was dark

Adam: Kim, honey, Kim?

I felt someone shaking my shoulders calling my name, it was Adam?

Adam: Kim?

I quickly shot up and took a large gasp of air, opening my eyes to realise that I was back in my bed. I saw Adam next to me scared of what was going on after seeing the wet patch on my pillow and seeing me shaking,

Kim: Adam? our-our-our baby she's gone

I instantly started crying again. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. He tried to calm me down stroking my arms, playing with my hair and talking to me.

Adam: Kim, baby you just had a nightmare that's all okay our little baby is all safe in your tummy they are okay, you are okay, they are safe, you are safe

His words were so calming "they are okay, you are okay, they are safe, you are safe" I slowly stopped crying realising that I was in the safe arms of Adam.

Adam: Hey you all okay now it was just a nightmare, nothing more

Kim: Yeah, yeah I know that now thank you for calming me

My breaths were less rapid and I had stopped shaking so I decided to turn the light back of and nessle into his chest.

Kim: I'm sorry for waking you up at 2 am

Adam: It's okay, but I do have a question for you; what's made you think this ones a girl?

He asked a good question I wasn't even too sure myself. But the way he rubbed my slightly showing tummy made me come up with one.

Kim: I'm not even too sure myself I mean I haven't even thought about what I would like but my subconscious but be a girl

Adam: I don't mind the gender all I care about is if they are healthy and happy

Damn how did he get so good at knowing the perfect thing to say all the time. I love him

THAT MORNING

I woke up still wrapped in Adam's arms, after my nightmare last night I went on to have another dream about the baby this time it was a little boy and he looked just like Adam. This morning we had an appointment at the hospital so we left in Adam's car and got there perfectly on time.

Doctor: Okay lets check this baby out can you lift up your shirt please Kimberly

I went to but I froze, everything from my nightmare came flooding back and I began to shake again, luckily Adam brought me back into reality and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be okay. I believed him and continued to lift my shirt up. The doctor put the cold gel onto my stomach and began the ultrasound.

Doctor: Aha okay well first of all would you like to like to know the gender?

Adam: Yes please Doc

Kim: Yes please

Doctor: Okay but I have some shocking news for you, you aren't only pregnant, you are pregnant with quadruplets, two boys and two girls! Congratulations!

Kim: Oh my god that incredible!

Me and Adam were pretty speechless and just hugged with a few tears of joy sliding down each of our faces. We then decided to get the photos and that today would be the day that we told the squad as we hadn't even told them yet. As we walked into the precinct I grabbed Adam's and for comfort. I asked Trudy to come upstairs with us and she didn't question it and followed. When we got upstairs we rounded everyone into the bullpen to tell them

Adam: Okay everyone listen up we have something that we would like to tell you all. Kim...

Kim: I am pregnant with quadruplets, two girls two boys!

Everyone was shocked and so happy they eminently surrounded us congratulating us it was such a nice feeling to feel so much love from my family.

Hank: Congrats you two you have any names yet?

Adam: We do actually we discussed it after the appointment

Kim: The girls will be called Erin Nadia Ruzek and Julie Trudy Ruzek. The boys will be called Alvin Antonio Ruzek and Greg* Justin Ruzek

Hank: All named after amazing people from this unit I see

A little laugh came from everyone but then silence, as we all thought about those names, and the people we had lost. When we came up with the names Adam asked me why I wanted to include the names of people we had lost and I told him that we had lost them but now we had these children to help them to not be lost any longer and to remind us everyday of them <3

*Greg aka Mouse


End file.
